Lullaby in Plastic World
by Frau Freude
Summary: Mimpi yang selalu menghantui membuat ketakutan mencengkeramnya dalam malam-malam di tiap tidurnya. Membawanya dalam pelukan sekelam gelap malam. Senandung pengantar tidur terus menjerit dalam kepala. Panggil namanya tiga kali maka kau akan diayun mimpi. Baku... Baku... Baku... Reupload! Taz's Invitation!


**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah kaki telanjang menapaki tanah yang lembab, entah mengarah kemana, terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Sepoi angin seolah memanggilnya, terus dan terus. Menuju tempat yang lebih gelap, menuju tempat berkabut tebal, selalu seperti itu. Saat langkahnya sampai di sebuah hutan, keraguan menggerogotinya, suara-suara dalam hatinya berteriak untuk tak melangkah lagi, tapi hembusan angin yang lebih kencang mengisyaratkannya untuk melangkah. Belum sempat kakinya melangkah masuk jauh dalam hutan, sebuah teriakan panjang menggema di kepalanya.

Naruto bangun bersimbah keringat, mimpi yang membuat perasaannya tak enak, selalu saja seperti itu. Mimpi yang awalnya indah tiba-tiba berubah mengerikan, dingin tak membuat nyaman. Melirik jam _digital_ yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya masih menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, si _blonde_ menghela napas panjang dan mengambil segelas air putih yang selalu disiapkannya di samping tempat tidur mengisi tenggorokannya yang mengering.

Kembali berbaring, mencoba untuk terlelap. Tapi tak bisa, perasaan takut saat matanya terpejam mengingatkannya pada mimpi mengerikan. Terkadang mimpinya terlihat seperti film zaman dulu, hanya ada warna hitam dan putih, lalu abu-abu. Tak ada suara disetiap mimpinya, tapi selalu ada jeritan panjang yang memekakkan kepalanya dan membuatnya terbangun, entah darimana asalnya, seperti itu setiap malam, membuatnya bingung sendiri.

"_Baku_... _Baku_... _Baku_...," ucapnya merapalkan sebuah nama yang dipercaya akan memakan mimpi buruk dan menggantinya dengan mimpi indah. Naruto memejamkan kembali matanya tapi percuma, rasa gelisah dalam hatinya mengalahkan rasa kantuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lullaby in Plastic World**

**Author : Frau .F**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M **

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning : Reupload! Horror and Tragedy**

**.**

**Special Dedication : I don't care about Taz, Uchiha Sasuke Birthday, and SasuNaru Day**

**.**

**Cerita ini tidak untuk dikomersilkan dan tak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak mana pun. Jika ada kesamaan tempat kejadian atau pun cerita, itu adalah kebetulan semata dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kantung matamu semakin jelas terlihat," ucap Kiba, teman sebangkunya sambil menunjuk kedua matanya. "Sebaiknya kau ke dokter, konsultasi tentang masalah insomniamu. Kalau seperti ini terus tubuhmu bisa ambruk, Naruto."

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk lemah, "Ya, nanti," jawabnya sedikit malas kalau sudah berhubungan dengan dokter.

Kiba hanya menghela napas melihat sikap sang sahabat. Uzumaki Naruto, sudah hampir satu minggu selalu saja susah tidur, mimpi buruk membuatnya terbangun pada dini hari dan tak dapat memejamkan matanya lagi, mimpi-mimpi yang lebih mirip film bisu menghantui malam-malamnya. Orang-orang memberikan berbagai saran, tak ada saran yang tak didengarkan dan diikutinya, termasuk saran dari salah satu sahabatnya. Menyuruhnya mengucapkan nama 'Baku' sebanyak tiga kali, konon 'Baku' adalah makhluk mistik yang dapat memakan mimpi buruk kita‒makhluk yang mirip tapir akan memakan mimpi buruk dan menggantinya dengan mimpi indah, tapi itu juga percuma, tak ada hasilnya.

Melihat sahabatnya murung dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, Kiba hanya mengacak-acak rambut pirang si _blonde_. "Pulang sekolah nanti bagaimana kalau ke _game center_. Sudah lama kita tidak main ke sana," ajaknya bersemangat.

Wajah Naruto berseri, tapi hanya sedetik lalu berganti dengan wajah murung. "Tidak bisa, aku masih ada piket. Kalau aku membolos lagi nanti Iruka-_sensei_ akan menambah pekerjaan rumahku," rengutnya memikirkan tumpukan tugas yang tak akan selesai-selesai.

"Lain kali saja kalau begitu," pasrah Kiba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat piket kelas selesai, semua orang sudah pulang dan hanya tinggal penjaga sekolah yang masih berkeliaran. Naruto menutup pintu kelas dan berjalan di antara koridor-koridor yang memantulkan cahaya _orange_ sinar matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Sore ini sangat tenang, bahkan angin tak berhembus. Langkah kakinya menggema di lantai keramik, memantulkan wajahnya, di antara ruang kelas yang dia lewati sekelebat ada sesosok bayangan yang muncul. Naruto merasakan sosok itu tapi tak berani menoleh, rasa penasarannya akhirnya mengalahkan rasa takut itu sendiri. Si _blonde_ membuka sebuah ruang kelas, gelap langsung menyergap inderanya, cahaya matahari yang semakin jauh tenggelam membiaskan sebuah cahaya yang mengarah lurus pada sebuah sosok hitam yang duduk di meja guru, seorang pemuda tampak menyeringai!

Naruto sedikit tersentak, keringat dingin mengucur dari tubuhnya, sosok itu tak bergerak, walau sosok itu tak terlalu jelas terlihat, dia tahu kalau sosok itu menatapnya. Ketakutan, Naruto mundur selangkah ke belakang, punggungnya membentur pintu kelas yang entah kapan sudah tertutup, si _blonde_ tambah panik, digerak-gerakkannya pegangan pintu yang berbentuk bulat, namun percuma‒terkunci.

"Tolong! Tolong! Siapapun tolong buka pintunya!" jeritnya histeris, menggedor-gedor pintu.

Sosok yang duduk di meja guru itu mulai bergerak, melangkah mendekatinya sedikit demi sedikit, sampai tepat di belakang punggungnya, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telingai si _blonde_, "Selamat malam, semoga mimpi indah," ucap sosok itu.

Si _blonde_ terdiam, menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, sepasang mata semerah darah menatapnya, wajahnya tak terlalu jelas tapi dia bisa melihat seulas senyum bertengger di wajah itu seolah mengejeknya. Sosok itu mendekatkan wajahnya, sampai bibir mereka beradu, dingin membekukan tulang, si _blonde _memejamkan mata dan mendorongnya, tapi sosok itu menghilang secepat kedipan kelopak matanya. Naruto mencari-cari sosok itu, karena tak menemukannya di penjuru kelas dia berbalik lagi, ingin menggedor pintu, tapi pintu kelas yang sebelumnya terkunci terbuka lebar, hal ini semakin membuatnya bingung.

"Sepertinya aku kelelahan sampai berhalusinasi," gumamnya melangkah keluar, menutup pintu kelas sebelum malam benar-benar datang. Rasa dingin dari sentuhan bibir itu masih terasa, tapi mencoba tak dihiraukannya. Jauh di belakangnya sosok itu muncul di antara lorong sekolah, menyeringai lalu menjilat bibirnya yang kering oleh dahaga.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Naruto...," ucap sosok itu tertelan gelap malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada yang paling indah saat si _blonde_ bermimpi bertemu kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tiada, begitulah yang saat ini Naruto alami. Walau hanya dalam mimpi tapi itu sudah cukup membuatnya senang. Tapi, mimpi itu lagi-lagi berubah secepat sebelumnya, wajah kedua orang tuanya meleleh seperti lilin cair, udara dingin tiba-tiba berhembus, berganti menjadi mimpi tak berwarna lagi, kali ini tanah lembab yang diinjaknya mulai terasa lebih basah dari sebelumnya, dilihatnya genangan air semata kaki menyapunya.

Melangkah penuh ketakutan, memejamkan mata, berharap mimpi ini akan berakhir. Kecipak air ditiap langkahnya tak bersuara‒mimpi bisu, bahkan gemerisik dedaunan tak terdengar suaranya. Ketakutan, berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Mencari setitik cahaya di tengah pekatnya kabut, jauh di depannya terlihat sesosok pemuda, sosok itu berjalan memunggunginya, semakin dia berlari mendekati sosok itu, semakin jauh juga sosok itu untuk dijangkau, saat semangatnya semakin lama semakin menipis jarak antara dia dan sosok itu malah semakin dekat, disentuhnya pudak itu, sosok itu menoleh dan tersenyum ganjil.

Dia tahu sosok itu, dia kenal dengan wajah itu. Tapi bola mata dan seringainya bukan milik sosok itu. "Selamat malam," dan suaranya berbeda dari yang pernah didengarnya.

Jeritan bisu menggema di kepalanya, tak ada yang keluar dari bibirnya, dan kerongkongannya terasa sakit. Dalam jerit keputusasaan yang tergambar jelas diwajahnya, sosok itu semakin menyeringai lebar, mendekatinya dan mengelus pipinya. "Semoga mimpi indah."

Gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto terbangun begitu saja, matanya terbuka lebar, sinar bulan membias masuk melewati tirai jendelanya, tubuhnya mandi keringat dan tangannya terulur ke atas. Kali ini mimpi itu semakin terlihat nyata, membuatnya ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, bahkan hanya mengangkat segelas air putihpun tangannya tak kuat‒lemas, gelas itu jatuh dari pegangannya, menimbulkan suara nyaring yang menggema di kamarnya.

Mengusap wajahnya yang penuh peluh, si _blonde_ mencoba duduk, lalu meringkuk memeluk lutut–ketakutan. "Takut... Takut... Takut... Menyeramkan... Menyeramkan..." Ulangnya beberapa kali dengan bibir bergetar. "_Baku_... _Baku_... _Baku_...," lagi-lagi nama itu diucapkannya, dalam kesunyian malam, memeluk keputusasaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kiba tampak perihatin dengan kondisi Naruto saat ini, kantung mata tercetak tebal di bawah matanya. Hitamnya hampir menyamai milik Gaara‒teman dari kelas sebelah yang hampir dua minggu ini menghilang, sahabat Naruto dan Kiba.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat di ruang kesehatan, kau tampak kacau," ucapnya.

Naruto menggeleng dan memaksakan untuk tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, aku akan baik-baik saja..."

Kiba mendengus kesal, lagi-lagi Naruto menganggap enteng hal ini. "Gaara sampai sekarang belum ditemukan dan kalau kau sampai tumbang aku akan sedih," protesnya.

Naruto tertawa dengan wajah lelah ke arah sahabatnya itu, "Tenang, aku kuat... Gaara juga pasti sebentar lagi akan pulang," Kiba tampak tak setuju dengan ucapan si _blonde_, tapi dia memutuskan untuk diam dan berdiri dari kursinya, "Mau kemana Kiba?"

"Mau beli minuman, kau mau apa?" tanyanya.

"_Orange juice_, seperti biasa seratus persen jeruk murni," pintanya.

"Ya... Ya... Cerewet."

Naruto terkikik mendengar protes yang keluar dari mulut sang sahabat. Saat punggung Kiba menghilang dari balik pintu, Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya ke jendela, menatap kumpulan awan yang berjalan berarak jauh di atas sana, mengingat sahabatnya, Gaara.

Rei Gaara, sahabat sejak kecilnya, teman berbagi kesendiriannya, orang satu-satunya yang dia anggap seperti keluarganya, yang memeluknya saat dia kesepian dan kesedihan. Gaara menghilang sudah hampir dua minggu, tak ada jejak kemana perginya, orang tuanya dan saudara-saudaranya sudah mencarinya kemanapun tapi tak ada jejak.

Sebelum menghilang keadaan Gaara sama sepertinya, insomnia‒susah tidur dan selalu bermimpi buruk, dari Gaara juga dia diajari untuk menyebut nama '_Baku_' sebanyak tiga kali. Entah darimana pemuda berambut merah tahu hal itu, saat ditanya dia hanya menjawab dari buku-buku kuno yang tertumpuk di gudang rumahnya.

Sebelum menghilang, Gaara terlihat tak tenang seolah ketakutan, matanya mengawasi setiap orang penuh dengan kecurigaan, seolah dirinya sedang terancam. Saat itu hanya nama '_Baku_' yang keluar dari mulutnya seperti merapalkan sebuah mantera. Setelah hari itu Gaara menghilang tanpa jejak, seolah telah ditelan bumi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi Naruto pulang paling akhir, bukan karena piket kelas, kali ini karena tugas tambahan untuk menutupi nilainya yang sudah di ujung tanduk. Sore yang sama seperti hari itu, di mana dia bertemu dengan sosok misterius yang muncul dimimpi-mimpi buruknya. Seorang pemuda tampak berdiri di tengah koridor, menatapnya tajam, entah sosok itu nyata atau tidak.

"Hn, kau pulang terakhir juga? Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" ajak pemuda itu.

Naruto sedikit terkejut mundur selangkan kebelakang, takut-takut. Apa ini nyata atau tipuan lagi, seperti waktu itu. Kedua alisnya mengerut, menjaga jarak antar dia dan pemuda itu. "Siapa kamu?" tanyanya tak bersahabat.

Si pemuda memiringkan kepalanya, tampak bingung. "Aku anak baru di sekolah ini, namaku Sasuke," suara _baritone_ keluar dari kerongkongannya, membuat tubuh Naruto merinding dan dadanya sedikit bergetar.

Sasuke mendatanginya dengan langkah seringan bulu, mengulurkan tangan kanannya, bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan. Takut-takut Naruto membalas uluran tangan pemuda itu‒terasa dingin, mengingatkannya pada ciuman dengan sosok misterius. Cepat-cepat dilepaskannya genggaman tangan itu, wajahnya sedikit merona, tubuh pemuda ini nyata, beberapa kali si _blonde_ berkedip dan tak dirasakannya kalau pemuda itu akan menghilang seperti si sosok misterius.

Mungkin memang yang waktu itu hanya ilusinya akibat insomnia. "Aku di kelas 2-1," ucapnya‒kelas tempat Gaara.

Naruto diam dan melangkahkan kakinya, masih menjaga jarak dari si anak baru. Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah ternyata arah mereka berlawanan, pemuda itu melangkah ke arah sebaliknya. Naruto memandang punggung pemuda itu dengan sejuta tanya dalam pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto terbangun tak seperti biasa, dia tepat bangun jam enam pagi. Bukan jam dua dini hari, semalam pun rasanya dia tak bermimpi sama sekali. Hal itu terus berulang dan membuatnya tenang. Setelah bertemu Sasuke dan menjadi temannya malam-malamnya dihabiskan dengan tertidur nyenyak.

"Kau akrab sekali dengan Sasuke," ucap Kiba di suatu hari.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" ledeknya membuat Kiba memajukan bibirnya, kesal.

"Tidak kok!"

"Apa sudah ada kabar mengenai Gaara?" tanya Naruto.

Kiba tampak mengerutkan kedua alisnya dan memasang wajah bingung. "Gaara? Gaara? Siapa?" tanyanya bingung.

Naruto tersentak, sekarang dirinyalah yang tambah bingung. "Jangan bercanda Kiba, Gaara. Rei Gaara, teman kita."

"Di sekolah ini tidak ada yang memilki nama Gaara."

"Ini tidak lucu Kiba! Bisa-bisanya kau‒ Dia menghilang tiga minggu yang lalu, bangkunya ada di kelas sebelah, yang sekarang diduduki Sasuke," jelasnya mencoba mengingatkan sang sahabat.

"Bangku yang diduduki Sasuke sejak dulu memang kosong Naruto. Apa kau lupa? Sesudah kau tidak insomnia lagi, kau tambah aneh," Kiba bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku mau beli minum."

Naruto tambah bingung, satu persatu orang yang dia tanya tak seorang pun yang mengingat Gaara. Sebenarnya mana yang nyata mana yang ilusi. Saaat memikirkan banyak hal, Sasuke datang menghampirinya, "Ayo, makan siang sama-sama," ajak pemuda itu.

Mereka memilih makan di atap sekolah, tempat paling sepi. Melihat Naruto diam saja membuat Sasuke sedikit penasaran, menggeser duduknya‒memepet si _blonde_. "Ada apa? Kau lebih diam dari hari-hari biasa."

Naruto menoleh, menatap si _raven_ dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa," Matanya menatap langit di atas sana, mendung. "Sasuke, kau pernah dengar kalau kita bermimpi buruk maka ucapkan nama '_Baku_' sebanyak tiga kali maka mimpi burukmu akan dimakan oleh si pemakan mimpi dan menggantinya dengan mimpi indah."

"Hn, aku pernah dengar."

"Ternyata itu bohong, buktinya saat aku bermimpi buruk dan memanggil nama itu, aku tidak mendapat mimpi indah."

"Apa kau memanggil namanya saat dalam mimpi?"

"Tidak. Aku memanggil namanya saat sudah terbangun."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja tidak bisa, dasar Dobe." Ejeknya. "Harusnya kau memangilnya saat masih dalam mimpi, kalau sudah bangun tidak ada artinya."

Wajah Naruto merah padam, malu sekali. "Ma‒Mana aku tahu, dasar Teme! Berhenti tertawa!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanya sedetik pemuda itu berkedip, setelah membuka mata lagi-lagi si _blonde_ terdampar di tempat yang asing, di mana hanya ada ilalang setinggi pinggangnya sejauh mata memandang. Awan di atasnya tak bergerak seolah waktu berhenti, angin sama sekali tak berhembus di tempat itu. Mimpi, lagi-lagi dia bermimpi.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya‒cemas, perasaannya tak enak. Kalau ini mimpi buruk lagi, apa yang akan nanti dia lakukan? Mengucapkan nama '_Baku_' lagi? Atau hanya bisa berteriak tanpa suara? Berbagai pikiran berkecambuk dalam kepalanya. Sepoi angin dingin terasa di tengkuknya, membuatnya merinding dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Gaara, dia melihat pemuda itu di sisi gelap, jarak mereka hanya beberapa langkah, tapi dunia mereka terpisah oleh sebuah garis yang tak terlihat. Tempat Naruto terasa hangat dan penuh warna, sedangkan tempat Gaara berdiri di belakang garis yang semuanya tampak berwarna hitam, putih, dan abu-abu, berkabut dan sangat gelap.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menunduk, memejamkan mata.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, mencoba meraih sang sahabat dari tempat yang gelap, tapi tiba-tiba Gaara membuka mata dan memandangnya, mulutnya terbuka, bergerak-gerak, mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak bisa didengar si _blonde_. Hanya tinggal se-inci lagi Naruto dapat meraih Gaara yang berdiri di sisi gelap dan tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang, awan yang sebelumnya hanya diam kembali bergerak berarak, dilihatnya Gaara yang tubuhnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pasir, tertiup angin sedikit demi sedikit mengikis eksistensinya.

Naruto melangkah melewati garis pembatas, masuk ke dalam sisi tergelap, masih mencoba meraih sahabatnya, walau hanya udara kosong yang dapat ditangkap oleh genggamnya. 'Pergi!' teriak sebuah suara yang sangat dia kenal, suara milik Gaara menggema di kepalanya, seperti sebuah peringatan. Tak mengindahkan peringatan itu, Naruto masuk ke dalam dunia di mana sebelumnya Gaara ada di sana. Lagi-lagi berlari di antara rerimbunan pohon yang membentuk labirin, gelap, lembab, dan berkabut. Kabut yang tebal sampai-sampai tak tahu apa yang akan kau temui di depan sana.

Lurus, berbelok, dan diam.

Beberapa kali si _blonde_ melakukan itu untuk mencari jalan, mencoba untuk masuk lebih dalam, mencoba mencari sang sahabat yang menghilang. Di antara semak-semak, di antara rerimbunan pohon, dan di tanah-tanah lembab, mencari jejak, berharap setitik keajaiban di tempak ganjil ini. Tak sia-sia apa yang dia cari akhirnya ditemukan. Gaara, pemuda itu berdiri di bawah pohon dengan ranting besar dan daun yang rimbun memayunginya.

Naruto mencoba menyentuh pundak sahabatnya, si rambut merah berbalik, tapi wajah sahabatnya terlihat tidak normal. Sama seperti saat dia memimpikan kedua orang tuanya yang meleleh seperti lilin. Wajah Gaara meleleh, mata, hidung dan bibir pemuda itu tidak berdiri di tempat yang semestinya, bahkan bola matanya mulai keluar dari rongganya menimbulkan kengerian yang sangat.

Naruto ketakutan, berjalan mundur sedikit demi sedikit ke belakang dan terjatuh di antara akar pohon yang menonjol. Akar-akar itu hidup, bergerak dan menggeliat, melilitnya seperti ular raksasa, mencekiknya erat dan semakin erat. Tanganya yang kecil menggapai-gapai di udara, tak bisa lepas. Sosok Gaara yang abstrak semakin lama semakin mencair, tiba-tiba tubuhnya berubah menjadi genangan merah yang semakin lama semakin banyak, menciptakan sebuah danau yang akan menenggelamkan si _blonde_, danau yang berwarna merah pekat dan berbau anyir. Dia tenggelam!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Membuka matanya dengan napas yang terengah Naruto kira dia hampir saja mati di dunia mimpi. Napasnya sesak dan keringat bercucuran. Apa maksud dari mimpi ini? Apa yang ingin dikatakan sahabatnya itu?

"Sial! Aku tidak sempat mengucapkan nama _Baku_," kesalnya sambil meneguk air putih yang selalu dia taruh di meja dekat ranjangnya.

Mengusap peluhnya, si _blonde_ kembali tidur dengan harapan kalau nanti dia bermimpi buruk lagi maka kali ini dia akan mengucapkan nama '_Baku_' dan melihat hasilnya. Saat matanya tertutup dan napas keluar teratur membuainya kembali dalam tidur lelap, siluet hitam dengan mata merah mengawasinya di pojok ruangan, menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada akhirnya Naruto sama sekali tidak bermimpi, setelah mimpi buruk semalam tidurnya sangat pulas sampai pagi. Seseorang menepuknya di antara lorong kelas, dilihatnya ternyata Sasuke, pemuda itu seperti biasanya, tampan dan menarik.

"Selamat pagi, Dobe..."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. "Harus kukatan berapa kali, jangan panggil aku Dobe! Dasar Teme," protesnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, sebelum masuk ke kelasnya dia mengusap pipi si _blonde_ sebentar. Hal itu membuat Naruto membeku, akhir-akhir ini kontak fisiknya dengan Sasuke menimbulkan perasaan aneh pada tubuhnya, jantungnya pasti akan berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya dan wajahnya akan memerah. Mengembalikan kerasionalan dalam pikirannya, Naruto membenturkan dahinya pada dinding, membuat bunyi yang lumayan keras sampai menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang ada di sana, lalu masuk ke dalam kelasnya sendiri.

Lagi, Naruto kembali menanyakan keberadaan Gaara pada Kiba dan seperti yang sudah-sudah jawaban yang dikeluarkannya tetap sama. Tidak ada nama teman mereka yang memiliki nama Gaara. Satu orang yang memiliki marga Rei di kelas 3, Rei Temari dan Naruto baru ingat kalau kakak si rambut merah satu sekolah dengannya.

Setelah bel istirahat pertama berbunyi Naruto segera berlari ke luar kelas yang mendapat tatapan heran dari sang wali kelas, Umino Iruka. Setelah mencari dan bertanya pada beberapa senior di kelas 3 Naruto menemukan Temari, sepertinya kakak kelasnya itu baru saja akan memakan bekalnya di kelas, dilihatnya gadis itu baru saja membuka kotak bento berwarna ungu.

"Temari-_senpai_," panggil Naruto sopan, baru saja gadis itu akan memasukkan _tempura_ dalam mulutnya, tapi melihat adik kelasnya itu diurungkan niatnya dan menaruh kembali _tempura_ ke tempatnya.

"Hm, kau Naruto anak kelas 1 itu, kan? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Um... Bagaimana kabar Gaara?" tanyanya resah.

Temari mengeryit, bingung. "Gaara? Siapa?"

Naruto tersentak, bahkan kakak yang paling menyayangi si rambut merah tak mengingatnya. Apa ini lelucon? "Gaara. Adik Temari-_senpai_."

"Hah? Jangan bercanda, aku hanya memiliki seorang saudara Kankurou namanya. Aku bahkan tidak punya saudara sepupu atau siapapun itu dengan nama Gaara," jawab Temari dengan yakin.

Naruto tambah bingung dan tak mengerti dengan hal ini. Apakah dirinya selama ini yang berkhayal memiliki sahabat bernama Gaara atau memang orang-orang ini mengalami pencucian otak masal. Kalau sahabatnya yang lain tidak ingat itu mungkin wajar, tapi ini bahkan kakaknya sekalipun tidak ingat bukankah ini sangat aneh.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Temari, cemas melihat wajah Naruto yang kacau.

"Ah, tidak... Aku tidak apa-apa... Maaf sudah bertanya yang aneh-aneh," ucapnya sambil menundukkan tubuh lalu pergi dari sana.

"Anak yang aneh... Gaara? Siapa itu?" Gumamnya sambil mengunyah _tempura _yang tadi tidak jadi dia makan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berjalan sedikit linglung menuju kelasnya dan hampir menabrak tiang, untung saja seseorang segera memeluknya, membuatnya tak terbentur. Saat dilihat, ternyata Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatapnya cemas, terlihat dari kedua matanya. "Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?" Naruto menggeleng dengan lesu. "Apa kau sudah makan?" tanyanya lagi.

Lagi-lagi si _blonde_ menggeleng, Sasuke menghela napas dan menarik tangan Naruto menuju ke atap, ke tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan jam istirahat siang. Begitu pintu di atap terbuka mereka disambut sepoi angin yang dingin, walau angin terasa dingin tapi langit kali ini cerah, sehingga nyaman sekali duduk di atap seperti hari ini.

Sasuke dan Naruto duduk beralaskan lantai keramik, Naruto tampak diam tak ada niatan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke mengelus lembut pipinya, mengembalikan si _blonde_ pada kenyataan, menatap si _raven_ dengan wajah memerah.

"Bi‒Bisakah kau tidak menyentuhku?" pintanya sedikit tergagap.

Sasuke berganti menyentuh tangan si _blonde_ dan mendekatkan wajahnya, "Bagaimana kalau kubilang, tidak..." Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir si _blonde_, hanya sentuhan bibir dengan bibir, hanya sebentar lalu Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu.

Mereka saling bertatapan sebentar sebelum kembali terhanyut dalam euphoria yang menggelitik perut. Kembali bercumbu, membagi napas mereka dalam sebuah ciuman-ciuman manis yang setelahnya berubah menjadi panas, saling memagut seakan tak pernah puas. Pagutan mereka terhenti saat _bell_ dimulainya kembali pelajaran berdering. Sasuke duluan yang melepasnya, menciptakan sebuah jembatan _saliva_ di antara bibirnya dan si _blonde_.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas," ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Naruto menerima uluran tangan si _raven_ dengan wajah merah padam. Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan dengan si _raven_ hampir sama tak nyatanya seperti sebuah mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah bagaimana awalnya sampai si _raven_ mau mengantarkan Naruto pulang ke apartemen. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, Naruto salah tingkah sejak insiden ciuman itu dan tak berani menatap si _raven_, Sasuke sendiri tampak seperti biasa, tenang dan tak banyak ekspresi yang dapat dibaca lewat wajahnya. Mereka berhenti di depan gedung apartemen tempat Naruto tinggal.

"Sudah sampai," ucapnya.

Naruto tampak melirik Sasuke, "Kau... Kau mau mampir?" ini pertanyaan yang paling tidak dipikirkannya dan membuatnya tambah _bersemu merah_. "Akan kubuatkan kau kopi," tambahnya.

Sasuke sedikit kaget mendapat undangan itu, dia menyeringai tipis dan mengangguk. "Hn," ucapnya lalu menggandeng tangan si _blonde_. Masuk ke dalam apartemen. Apa yang dilakukannya kali ini bener-benar akan mengubah takdirnya, merubah kehidupannya.

**.**

**. **

**.**

Tak tahu darimana awalnya yang pasti mereka sudah merasa 'panas' sejak ada di dalam _lift _berdua saja, saling memagut, saling bercumbu, dan saling menyentuh. Untung hari ini apartemen sedang sepi jadi saat si _blonde_ membuka kunci apartemen dan Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya mencumbui lehernya yang mulus, hal itu tidak dilihat tetangga-tetangganya, kalau sampai ketahuan betapa malunya dia dan apa yang nantinya akan dijelaskan.

Saat pintu sudah terbuka, Sasuke segera menggendong Naruto, mencumbunya lagi dalam sebuah ciuman panas. Kedua tangan si _blonde_ melingkar di leher si _raven_ sedang kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggang pemuda itu, mengarah ke kamarnya yang tidak bisa dibilang rapi. Tapi keduanya sudah dalam puncaknya, ingin saling menyentuh dalam sebuah keintiman.

Si _raven_ menjatuhkan Naruto di atas kasur dan menindihnya, kembali pada sebuah ciuman-ciuman panas memabukkan. Lidah meraka saling menari, saling memagut, mengecup dan mengulum. Keduanya sangat menikmati kegiatan ini dan tubuh mereka merespon setiap sentuhan. Jari-jari lentik menari di kancing seragam, membuka dengan tak sabaran, membuangnya ke sembarang arah, saling menyentuh, merasakan kehangatan di antara tubuh-tubuh telanjang, di antara pelukan dan di antara gesekan. Saling bergerak dengan konstan, merasakan friksi kegilaan yang menuju sebuah puncak, bergerak dan bergerak. Tak ada yang terdengar selain derit ranjang dan erangan napas di kamar itu, melupakan kerasionalitasan, yang terlihat hanya sebuah kabut kepuasan.

Jauh di dasar hati, mereka tahu ini salah tapi mereka tak bisa melepas gejolak ini, mereka masih muda dan bergerak tanpa logika. Sampai mereka menuju puncak, lalu semuanya putih, mengisi salah satu di antara mereka, menghangatkan tubuh telanjang dalam lolongan panjang tanda kepuasan. Mereka terengah dan basah, saling menatap lalu memagut lagi, kembali menyentuh, kembali bergerak dan mengisi lagi.

Keduanya tampak lelah. Ini malam yang panjang, hati mereka penuh gejolak. Malam di tutup oleh sebuah ciuman manis, serta pikiran-pikiran yang jauh menerawang, memutuskan apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini. Si _blonde_ tidur terlelap dengan senyum lebar tanda kebahagiaan, sedang si _raven_ menatap kosong, berkilat dan penuh tak sabaran.

"Sebentar lagi dan kau akan benar-benar menjadi milikku," gumam Sasuke mencium lembut rambut Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian di apartemen-nya, Naruto tak tahu harus memasang tampang seperti apa di hadapan si _raven_. Mereka bertemu seperti biasa dan Sasuke tampak biasa saja. Seolah malam yang mereka habiskan bersama adalah sebuah mimpi. Naruto sendiri bingung dengan perasaanya juga resah dengan perasaan Sasuke, dadanya berdebar tiap si _raven_ ada di dekatnya, malam-malamnya dilalui dengan mimpi yang lebih buruk, gelisah sendiri. Selalu saja mimpi bercumbu dengan si _raven_ yang membuat malamnya tak tenang, mimpi yang memalukan. Kalaupun mereka bersama, Naruto tampak bengong menatap wajah si _raven_, seperti hari ini.

"Hn, ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya, Naruto tampak tersentak ketahuan memandangi si _raven_.

Naruto segera menunduk dengan wajah merah padam, "Ti‒Tidak ada."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Angin berhembus lembut melalui jendela, membuat rambut keduanya meliuk-liuk mengikuti arah angin. Naruto menatap Sasuke lagi, baginya Sasuke sulit dipahami, pandangan mata si _raven_ tak memantulkan bayangan sama sekali, gelap dan pekat.

"Sasuke," panggilan si _blonde_ membuat pandangan si _raven_ yang sebelumnya mengarah ke luar jendela kelas menatapnya tanpa keraguan, membuat si _blonde_ salah tingkah.

"Hn?"

Mereka saling bertatapan. Pandangan mata tajam Sasuke membuat Naruto ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan hal yang mengganjal di dadanya. Sambil menggigit bibirnya si _blonde_ mendongak membalas tatapan mata itu. "Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku? Tentang hubungan kita?"

Mata Sasuke sedikit melebar saat pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir si _blonde_. Hanya sedetik lalu memasang wajah datar seperti biasa. Sasuke mengelus lembut rambut Naruto, tapi si _blonde_ tidak melihat setitik cahaya maupun bayangnya di kedua bola mata hitam kelam itu walau usapan di rambutnya terasa nyaman.

"Menurutmu?"

"Di sini aku yang bertanya Sasuke," tegas si _blonde_.

Si _raven_ menghela napas dan menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut Naruto, menyangga dagunya menatap lurus si _blonde_. "Hn, akan kujawab setelah aku mendapat kado di _hari ulang tahunku_," seringainya.

Wajah Naruto merah padam, seringai itu mengingatkannya pada malam itu. Saat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. "_Baka_!" dengus Naruto, dengan wajah merah padam.

_Bell_ dimulainya pelajaran kembali berdentang. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan mengelus lembut bibir si _blonde_, "Hn, terserah. Tapi, aku pasti akan mengambil hadiah _ulang tahunku_ tengah malam nanti," gumamnya, berbisik di telinga Naruto lalu berlalu pergi.

Desah napas si _raven_ membuat kaki Naruto lemas, mencubit kedua pipinya agar tak mudah tergoda oleh Sasuke. "Apa maksudnya? Malam ini? Dia tidak mungkin menyelinap ke apartemenku, kan?" gumamnya bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, lalu kembali mengingat kejadian di malam itu. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus, berharap dengan cemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto masih kepikiran dengan ucapan si _raven_, dilihatnya jam _digital_ yang bertengger di meja‒di samping tempat tidurnya. Tiga jam lagi sebelum tengah malam dan tepat _ulang tahun_ Sasuke. Mencoba untuk tak memikirkan ucapan Sasuke yang tidak dimengertinya Naruto memilih untuk berbaring dan memejamkan mata. Bulan tampak jauh di atas langit, malam juga terasa hening dibanding malam-malam biasanya, bergerak gelisan di antara tidurnya akhirnya dia terlelap dengan napas teratur, jatuh dalam mimpi. Akhir dari mimpinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat membuka mata yang dapat dilihat si _blonde_ hanya kabut pekat, terlihat dari kejauhan pepohonan tampak membayang, tak bergerak. Dilihatnya ke bawah, kakinya tergenang cairan merah pekat berbau anyir, beberapa tubuh tak bernyawa muncul dari dasar air, mengapung, mengeluarkan bau busuk dengan ekspresi bola mata yang kosong. Naruto tersentak dan berlari menembus kabut, menjauhi rawa itu.

Berlari tak tentu arah, berbelok di antara pepohonan, tak tahu apa yang akan dia temui di balik kabut yang tebal, hanya berlari dan berlari. Dilihatnya ke belakang, beberapa serangga mengejarnya dengan bergerombol, menjijikkan. Napas si _blonde_ terengah ini mimpi yang menyeramkan dan melelahkan, dilihatnya di ujung kabut ada sebuah cahaya, digerakkan kakinya lebih cepat, menuju cahaya di ujung sana. Mencoba mencari sebuah cahaya dalam pekatnya kabut.

Setelah kabut menghilang, lagi-lagi sosok seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya yang ditemuinya. Gaara, pemuda itu menatapnya kosong, berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon Sakura yang telah mati, jangankan bunga, daunpun tampak tak tumbuh di batangnya. Pohon Sakura itu berwarna hitam, seperti habis terbakar. Perasaan yang tak enak menguar begitu saja, membuat Naruto tampak menatap penuh kewaspadaan, dicengkeram dadanya mencoba mengeluarkan sebuah nama. Nama yang dipercaya dapat menghapus mimpi buruk ini, mengganti dengan mimpi indah. "_Baku_... _Baku_... _Baku_..." Ucapnya dengan bibir bergetar, tubuhnya bersimbah keringat, memejamkan mata, percaya kalau setelah ini mimpi akan berakhir.

"Seharusnya kau memanggil namaku, Naruto...," sebuah suara _baritone_ yang sangat di kenalnya membuat matanya membelalak lebar. Mengarah tepat ke depan dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Sasuke. Pemuda itu tampak muncul dari balik pohon Sakura, berdiri di belakang tubuh Gaara yang diam tak bergerak, seperti boneka. Si _raven_ menyentuh kedua pundak Gaara, menyeringai ke arah si _blonde_. Sasuke yang ini tampak sedikit berbeda, kulitnya lebih pucat dan matanya merah, semerah darah, mata yang pernah dilihatnya dulu sekali saat sebelum bertemu Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Ada apa ini? Ini mimpi atau nyata?" tanya si _blonde_, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ketakutan.

"Kau takut padaku, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah berpindah di belakang tubuh si _blonde_ dengan sekejab mata.

Tubuh Naruto tersentak, bergidik ngeri dengan hawa yang ada di belakangnya. Ditutupnya kedua matanya. "_Baku_! _Baku_! _Baku_!" teriaknya nyaring.

Tapi yang terdengar adalah tawa kegilaan yang keluar dari si _raven_ yang kini berpindah lagi di sebelah Gaara, bersandar pada tubuh yang tak bergerak itu. Tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "AHAHAHAHA‒Pfffttt... AHAHAHAHA‒" tawanya menggelegar, memanggil kabut.

Naruto kembali membuka mata dan menggigit bibirnya, resah. "Ke‒Kenapa kau tertawa! Diam Teme!" bentak Naruto kesal.

Sasuke menghentikan tawanya dan menatap ganjil ke si _blonde_, "Aku tertawa karena apa yang kau lakukan itu lucu sekali. Memanggil '_Baku_' saat '_Baku_' itu sendiri ada di hadapanmu," seringainya. Sasuke mengelus-ngelus rambut merah Gaara dengan kukunya yang panjang dan bercat kuku hitam gelap.

"A‒Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menjauh dari tubuh Gaara dan mulai berjalan selangkan demi selangkah ke tempat Naruto, kaki si _raven_ telanjang seperti Naruto, menapaki tanah yang lembab tanpa ada jejak yang ditinggalnya. "_Baku_ adalah aku. Aku adalah _Baku_." Jawabnya sambil menyentuh dadanya sendiri, tak ada keraguan yang keluar saat dia menjawabnya.

Naruto melangkah mundur satu langkah lalu si _raven_ maju selangkah mendekatinya. "Kau bukan manusia?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Aku adalah makhluk yang terlahir dari mimpi," jelasnya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau... Tidak nyata? Jadi selama ini... Jadi waktu yang telah kita habiskan itu cuma mimpi!" bentak Naruto, dadanya terasa sakit, semua perasaannya, semuanya yang telah dia berikan untuk si _raven_ apakah hanya mimpi? Hanya sebuah ilusi manis di tengah pekatnya kabut?

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya menghapus air mata yang membanjir di wajah si _blonde_, "Hn. Apa yang telah kita lalui semuanya nyata."

Naruto menepis tangan dingin itu dan meatap si _raven_ kasar, penuh kemarahan. "Jangan membodohiku! Kau bilang kau adalah makhluk yang terlahir dari mimpi, bagai mana bisa‒"

"Merebut tubuh dan memakan jiwa manusia akan membuat keberadaanku nyata di dunia," bisiknya di telingai si _blonde_. "Sebagai gantinya, keberadaan yang aku makan akan menghilang dari para manusia. Ingatan, jejak kehidupan, dan semuanya yang tercatat sebelumnya akan menghilang tanpa bekas."

Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang semakin mendekat, menatapnya dengan raut ketakutan dan kesedihan, "Jangan-jangan Gaara‒"

Sasuke menyeringai dan melirik sosok yang ada jauh di seberang sana, diam bak boneka. Di jentikkan jarinya dan tubuh Gaara hancur menjadi debu yang di terbangkan angin. Pandangan si _raven_ kembali fokus ke arah Naruto menatapnya seperti predator. "Rasanya tak terlalu enak," ucapnya.

Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa, air mata kembali keluar dari dua bola matanya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Masih tak mempercayai apa yang sedang terjadi, tak percaya kalau hal seperti ini bisa terjadi dalam sebuah mimpi ini terlalu mengerikan. _Baku_ bukannya memakan mimpi buruk dan memberi mimpi indah. Melainkan memberi mimpi terburuk dan memakan jiwa, menghilangkan keberadaan yang sudah terlahir di dunia.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau melakukan ini Sasuke!" teriaknya nyaring, kerongkongannya terasa kering.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya ganjil, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan mengusap bibir gemetar di hadapannya. "Eksistensi. Aku muak hidup dalam mimpi, aku ingin menjadi manusia, dan hanya itu caranya. Apa aku salah? Apa mencicipi sedikit kehidupan seperti manusia itu salah?" tak menjawab, Naruto hanya terdiam menatap lurus kedua mata Sasuke yang semerah darah, gelap tak memantulkan cahaya. "Hidup dengan memakan mimpi buruk sangat menjijikkan, untuk apa aku melakukan hal bodoh dengan memberi mereka mimpi indah. Kau dan manusia yang lainnya tak akan pernah tahu rasanya hidup dalam kegelapan, sendirian dengan berbagai perasaan gelap manusia."

"Tapi kau tidak boleh melakukan itu! Sampai-sampai Gaara dan perasaannya kau permainkan, bukan hanya Gaara bahkan aku kau permainkan!" bentak si _blonde_ marah serta kecewa, tangannya mencengkeram kerah kemeja hitam Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto dan mengelus bibir yang bergetar itu lalu menatap kedua bola mata yang penuh dengan jutaan perasaan, antara kecewa dan sedih bercampur aduk, kedua mata semerah darahnya menikmati tontonan itu. "Pada dasarnya aku memang tidak memiliki perasaan padamu Naruto, semua yang menggerakkanku hanyalah perasaan Gaara yang tertinggal." Sasuke mengelus rambut si _blonde_ dengan lembut, "Tapi, perasaan Gaara yang sangat besar padamu entah kenapa membuat dadaku sakit," jelasnya.

Naruto tercengang dan melepaskan cengkeraman di dada Sasuke, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Perasaan Gaara padamu terlalu besar, saking besarnya setiap kali perasaan itu mendominasiku membuatku kesal," ucapnya mencengkeram dadanya. Sasuke menatap si _blonde_ datar, "Mungkin ini yang namanya cemburu."

Naruto benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa, ucapan Sasuke membuatnya kaget ini hal yang benar-benar diluar dugaan. "Ja‒Jangan bohong! Setelah apa yang kau lakukan dan kau ucapkan, kau kira dengan mengatakan itu aku akan memaafkanmu! Kau sama saja seperti iblis, menarik manusia dengan kata-kata manis. Kau sama saja seperti itu! Bahkan Gaara kau‒ Kau‒" Naruto tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya, si _blonde_ kembali menangis terisak mengingat bagaimana nasib sang sahabat juga perasaan sebenarnya Gaara pada dirinya.

Sasuke kembali mengelus rambut si _blonde_ walau segera di tepis oleh pemiliknya, "Maaf..." Ucapnya pelan. "Perasaan manusia sangat kompleks. Sebaiknya memang seorang _Baku_ tidak memiliki perasaan."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang sembab dan menatap si _raven_ yang tampak bersalah, "Sasuke...," mata Naruto membulat melihat tubuh Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin transparan, sepertinya tubuh si _raven_ sudah sampai batasnya.

Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum tipis, "Awalnya aku ingin memakanmu untuk memperpanjang eksistensiku di dunia, tapi sebuah perasaan hangat yang muncul di hatiku terlalu kuat mendominasi membuatku tak bisa melakukannya." Jelasnya, Sasuke menyentuh pipi _tan_ milik Naruto. "Menyedihkan, padahal aku adalah _Baku_," gumamnya dengan tawa kecil, seolah mengejek kelemahan dirinya sendiri.

Dada Naruto terasa sesak, jauh di dalam hatinya dia menyukai Sasuke dan tak ingin keberadaan Sasuke menghilang, tapi kalau hal ini terus berlanjut, maka akan banyak orang yang direnggut jiwa maupun raganya dan akan banyak kenangan dari orang-orang terkasih yang terlupakan. Si _blonde_ tak tahu harus berkata apa, hanya kembali terisak dan meratapi kebodohannya karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Jangan menangis seperti itu Dobe," selanya sambil mengejek.

"Teme!"

Sasuke memeluk tubuh _tan_ itu, semakin lama keberadaannya semakin menipis, "Perasaan manusia benar-benar merepotkan," sinisnya lalu melepas pelukan si _blonde_. "Aku akan mengembalikan ketempatnya apa yang telah aku ambil, tapi jiwa yang sudah aku makan tak akan bisa dikembalikan."

"Sasuke aku‒"

"Tidak apa," ucapnya memutus perkataan si _blonde_. "Karena pada dasarnya aku memang bukan manusia." Jawabnya santai. Sasuke menjauh dari tubuh Naruto, berjalan menuju pohon sakura yang telah mati, berbalik dan menatap si _blonde_ dengan tatapan mata lembut, "Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui adalah aku benar-benar melakukan hal itu dimalam yang lalu sesuai dengan keinginanku sendiri dan bukan akibat dominasi perasaan Gaara padaku."

Naruto tersentak dan segera berlari ke arah si _raven_, tapi jarak yang dekat itu terasa jauh walau dia sudah berlari sekuat tenaga tapi jarak di antara keduanya semakin melebar, ada sesuatu yang perlu dia sampaikan, "Sasuke tunggu, aku‒"

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Setelah ini jika kita bertemu lagi maka aku akan memiliki tubuhku sendiri dan bukan merebut dari pemiliknya, saat itu aku tak akan melepaskanmu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang. "Sampai jumpa, semoga mimpi indah," itulah ucapan terakhir dari si _raven_, setelahnya tubuhnya benar-benar menghilang, tak berbekas sama sekali.

Lagi-lagi Naruto tak bisa mengeluarkan suara, dadanya terlalu sesak dan air mata tak hentinya keluar dari bola matanya. Tanah yang diinjaknya berubah menjadi pasir hisap, menenggelamkan dirinya sedikit demi sedikit, saat itu Naruto pasrah semua yang disayanginya menghilang apa yang ingin dia katakan pun tak terucap. Lalu kegelapan kembali memeluknya dalam keheningan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tersadar dari mimpi dengan air mata yang berlinang, juga isak tangis kecil yang tak hentinya keluar dari bibirnya, bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap jam digital masih menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Saat itu dia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang, sesuatu yang menghilang, sesuatu yang amat sangat berharga.

Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke melakukan hal yang salah, tapi tak rela kalau si _raven_ pergi, dia butuh Sasuke, dia ingin pemuda itu di sisinya. Tak peduli seburuk apa yang telah dia lakukan di masa lalu, semua bisa dimulai lagi, tapi segalanya telah terlambat, jauh di dasar hatinya Naruto yakin kalau suatu saat mereka pasti akan bertemu. Suatu saat nanti, di suatu waktu. Bukan dalam mimpi, namun dalam eksistensi yang nyata di dunia.

**.**

**.**

** . **

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake.**

Pagi hari setelah si _blonde_ bangun sebuah telepon mengagetkannya, Kiba meneleponya dan memberi kabar kalau Gaara sudah ditemukan walau tanpa jiwa, terbujur kaku di bawah sebuah pohon sakura di pinggir sungai yang jarang dilewati pejalan kaki. Tubuhnya tak bergerak, pucat lebih dari biasanya. Sasuke menepati janjinya untuk mengembalikan apa yang telah dia ambil tapi tidak dengan jiwa yang telah dia ambil.

Kenangan tentang Gaara kembali pada orang-orang yang pernah mengenalnya, sedangkan kenangan tentang sosok Sasuke menghilang. Dunia mimpi yang dibangun runtuh menjadi tak tersisa, tak meninggalkan jejak, tapi kenangan tentang Sasuke tetap tertinggal kuat di ingatan Naruto, perasaan Naruto pada Sasuke terlalu besar tak mungkin semudah itu dilenyapkan. Kejadian aneh soal mimpi itu pun dia simpan rapat di otaknya, tak ingin hal ini diketahui oleh orang lain, cukup dia yang tahu.

Si _blonde_ menapaki sepanjang trotoar, semuanya tampak bahagia di hari ini. Sudah lima tahun kejadian itu berlalu, tepat di hari ulah tahun Sasuke ini juga hari peringatan pemakaman Gaara, baru saja dia dan beberapa temannya berkunjung ke rumah pemuda bermarga Rei itu, berdoa dan mengunjungi makamnya, mengantar beberapa ikat bunga untuk ditaruh dimakamnya. Tak ada yang spesial di hari ini, dua orang yang disayanginya sudah menghilang, Sasuke dan Gaara.

Naruto, pemuda itu berdesakan di antara para pejalan kaki lainnya, di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berbahagia, si _blonde_ merasa hampa. Berharap dengan berbaur di tengah keramaian maka kesedihannya akan menghilang, walau hasilnya percuma saja. Setiap malam Naruto berdoa agar bisa bertemu Sasuke lagi, ingin mengatakan apa yang tak tersampaikan di hari itu. Walau sekilas, Naruto tahu kata-kata Sasuke jujur, dia melihat kesungguhan dari kedua bola mata itu. Ingin rasanya waktu kembali berputar ulang, ingin mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada si _raven_, tak peduli siapa dia atau apa sebenarnya dia. Semua telah berakhir, mimpi-mimpinya tak pernah semenyeramkan seperti dimalam-malam itu, tapi semua mimpi indah itu terasa hampa, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan tak membuatnya senang.

Naruto terdiam, langkahnya terhenti di tengah _zebra cross__,_tak percaya apa yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini, di seberang jalan terlihat sesosok pemuda _raven_ yang memakai kemeja berwarna abu-abu tersenyum padanya di antara kerumunan manusia, dia kenal dengan sosok itu, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, rambutnya, semuanya dia kenal pemiliknya. _'Aku minta hadiahku,'_ Naruto membaca gerakan bibir si pemuda.

Naruto segera berlari di antara kerumanan manusia, menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki dan tak menghiraukan sumpah serapah mereka yang memaki karena tertabrak tubuhnya. Tak peduli apa yang dia lihat sekarang adalah kenyataan atau hanya mimpi belaka. Si _blonde_ memeluk si _raven_ di tengah keramaian kota dan berbisik lembut di telinganya. "_I...you..._"

Dan sosok itu tak akan pernah dilepasnya.

**End Omake.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Frau Notes :**

Ahahahahahah... Maaf kalau ada yang merasa pernah membaca fict ini, kalian gak salah baca. Ini memang Reupload #diinjek Di beta ulang, dan diganti dibeberapa sisi, sana-sini yang keliatan aneh, selebihnya tetap ini tulisannya gak diganti #ketahuan malasnya XP Jadi bahasanya masih ambigu, rada gak rapi #sekarang juga masih gak rapi XD

Ini dipersembahkan untuk Taz yang lagi ultah dan ngomel gegara fict ini gak ada di list fict Frau, harusnya ini barengan sama Zombie Ganteng #plak Sudah Frau upload ulang nih, lumayan rapi gak Taz? #diinjek XDD

Fict ini juga dipersembahkan untuk Ultah Sasuke dan SasuNaru Day, semoga kalian para pecinta SN terpenuhi asupannya~

Jangan lupa untuk Reader, Silent Reader, dan Author semuanya, tetep semangat berkarya dan cintailah pairing kalian dari hati, sampai ketemu lagi, bye~

.

~ So, mind to review, minna-san…


End file.
